


Broken

by AnonymousStoneFairyHero



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Character Injury, Suika is best girl let us protect her!, let's give him a hug, poor Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStoneFairyHero/pseuds/AnonymousStoneFairyHero
Summary: He only wanted to make a trip with Suika, he never wanted to deal with his childhood now that he finally got a chance to forget about.Translation of my work "Gebrochen"As soon as the translation catched up the german version, the chapters will always come out in german first. (for all the german potatos here and everyone with enough confidence reading it with google translate on your phone 😎)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Original Character(s), Asagiri Gen & Suika, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello to everyone new and nice to see you again who's already reading the german version but decided to come hear to.
> 
> I'm currently in a bit of a writing slump and decided to start the translation cause of this. 
> 
> Be aware of the tags, but I will also put warnings at the beginning of the chapters.
> 
> Anyways have fun and suffer😎✌️

When Suika-chan asked When Suika-chan asked him to go with her to the new flower meadow she discovered a few days ago, so he could tell her how every flower is called and what they have for a meaning, Gen of course said yes immediately. It was the perfect excuse for not going to work (no one can say no to Suika-chan, now matter how hard you're trying) and he was curious himself, Suika-chan told him there was a big variety of different flowers, but they weren't discovered until now (or noticed since flowers obviously weren't as important for the villagers like having enough food for the entire Village).  
So that he was now alone in the forest together with Suika-chan, while Senkuu-chan and the others had politely declined.

"And one of them had a really lot thorns with red petals, and many purple, yellow or pink flowers I don't know but also many many sunflowers and so much more!"

"Ahh, the red ones with the thorns are roses, they have the meaning of love, Suika-chan." She ran excitedly in front of him, it smelled like rain cause there have been strong thunderstorms during the last two days, why they weren't able to go earlier. You could easily sense her impatience during this time, even though she was normally pretty patiently for a child, but now that Gen was in the village she finally also had someone who could tell her about all the different kind of flowers she liked so much. 

"Love!?", the child asked and showed the for Gen probably most adorable smile he ever saw. She was really excited and didn't noticed that she was running way to near to an extremely steep slope which was ending with a lot of sharp edged rocks down there. 

Gen was still walking behind her when he answered her "Yes, in our time you often used flowers to show someone that you-.."  
A big rotten tree near to them made worrying noises, when roots ripped out of the earth and the tree collapsed. 

Exactly where Suika was standing. 

"GO ASIDE!!!" Gen screamed when he already moved out of instinct, pushed Suika out of the way, got hit by his head from the tree, why he fell down the hang and halfly tried to get a hold somewhere before he wemt unconscious and then hit the rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello.  
> I don't know when I will have the second chapter translated,but I hope you like it.   
> 
> 
> Comments are always welcome. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Bye bye✌️


	2. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally did it! Hope you like it!

It went to fast for her for reacting somehow. She realized that Gen pushed her out of the way, only after she saw that he was already lying between the rocks.  
Unconscious, with blood dripping from his head and his left leg was definitely in a strange angle...

"GEN!" Suika was shivering and she could definitely feel water in her eyes. "GEN! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? ANSwer please!" Her voice broke slightly at the end, but he showed no sign of reaction that he would hear her, not to speak of showing any sign of movement.

What should she do? If she would try going down the hang, she would only get stuck between the rocks as well. Besides that she wasn't even able to get him out of ther alone, she would definitely need the help of Senkuu and the others!  
Right, she had to go get help as fast as possible!

Even though he could not hear her, she yelled towards him "Gen! Suika will get help and gonna save you!" and started running as fast as she could. Back to Senkuu and the others.

She would definitely help Gen! At least she would be the one lying down there wirhout Gen! Yes, she would definitely get help, definitely!

_____________________________

She was running back the whole way. Tears were itching in her eyes and she was shivering, but when she thought about Gem lying between all this rocks, bleeding, she kept running. Finally she reached the others.  
Kaseki was doing something out of glass, together with Senkuu obviously giving a scientific lecture.

"SENKUU! KASEKI!", she yelled as soon as they could hear her. Surprised, as they didn't expected her to be back this soon, they turned their heads.

"Suika?", Senkuu asked "Why are you already back? Weren't you with the mentalist...?", he went quiet or a short moment, then "Where's Gen!? Why isn't he with you!?"  
His voice went up whil running to her. Kohaku and Chrome also came to them with questions on their faces.

"The tree..-.. collapsed....! And Gen...!", she stumbled and Senkuu laid his hands on her shoulders. "Suika, calm down we can't understand you."

She took a deep breath and spoke new, still hectic "The tree collapsed, and Gen pushed me out of the way..." Tears came into her eyes again. "He fell down the slope! And he bleeded! And..." Kohaku interrupted her, "Suika show us the way!"

Suika started running, Kohaku behind her while Senkuu telled Chrome to prepare water and bandages, befor following Kohaku and Suika.

They had to hurry! Suikas tears were running under her mask and also Senkuu eyes started itching, but shaked the tears away before they could fall down.

When Suika was this panic, they really had to hurry..., Senkuu thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but that was the translated chapter two!  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments are always welcome here!!!!
> 
> Bye! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Violence against children under the cut, alcoholism.

There was something warm on his head. Something wet... Blood? Why was he bleeding? He couldn´t remember doing something that would let his head bleed.

He was also laying on something cold, hard and pretty ucomfortable. When did he laid down? 

In addition to that everything around him was foggy, he could not really recognize anything around him.... Was there someone calling for him or was that his imagination. It seemed like the warm liquid also covered his right leg,... or his left? He couldn´t really tell.

Ahhh..., he was so tired and the fog around his head kept getting heavier.

If he got injured (what did even happened? Gen didn´t know.) he should probably rest, right? It sure wouldn´t hurt to sleep for a bit...

* * *

Broken glass (It was rum today, not cheap beer like usually, noticed Gen) from a shatered bottle laid on the floor, and blood dripped from his right temple. His mother pulled his hair, while she throwed insults on him.

Gen only looked on the floor. Would he get a scar from that? Hopefully he could cover it with his hair. It would be bad if someone would see it, mom would get mad at him.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID! I TALLED YOU FOR 100 TIMES NOT TO DISTURB ME! YOU MOSTROSITY!"

But! He only wanted to go in the kitchen to the fridge, to search for something to eat. He didn´t ate something for 2 days, maybe also 3? Gen wasn´t sure about it. And he was extra quiet! He extra walked barfoot and avoided the creeky floorboards. How should he know that his mother would walk into the kitchen in exactly that moment, right?

WHAT? ARE YOU DEAF? YOU USELESS PIECE OF CRAP!"

She yelled at him because he was silent, but she would probably yell at him even louder when he would try to contradict her. So he just held his head low.

"I really wanna know why I got punished with such a useless child like you!" Her breathe smelled like alcohol and cheap cigarettes. A wave of nausea hit Gen. Her long, dirty nails digged in his head...

Blood pooled next to his feets. That was his blood, he thought. Huh...

It seemed like he landed on the floor at some point, and his mother just leaved him in the kitchen. He must have passed out.

Did she just left the kitchen or the apartment? The best for him was probably to lie down for a little longer, just until he could be sure not to walk straight into her. His head was warm, from the blood, but it was unco fortable on the kitchenfloor. Nevertheless the 6 years old boy closed his eyes to keep sleeping in the kitchen.

* * *

Somebody picked him up, from wherever he lied. Gen still didn´t knew where he was. He was still at the edge of consciousness.

What he could tell was, that whoever it was who carried him, had strong hands, with welts as if this person often used a spear or something similar. Nevertheless the hands of the person who carried him were gentle, way gentler than the hands of his mother have ever been.

Although. If he thought about it, it maybe wasn´t as strange as he thought. His mother was never actually really gentle, if you could say it like that.

Someone brushed his hair out of his face, and it felt like as if they would move when he fellt back into unciounsesness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
